Where We Should Be
by Marymel
Summary: My entry in the How It Should End CSI Forever challenge. The team gathers in D.B.'s office for one last family meeting. No spoilers, but it's how I think it should end.


**I'm writing this on a few hours sleep, so hopefully it makes sense!**

 **More Jackson stories are on the way! And I'll write a Jackson story about the finale, but I wanted to do this first!**

 **I wanted to write a story on how I feel the show should end. I might write a longer story, but I wanted to get my entry in the Fan Fiction Challenge in. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

 **On, and I don't own CSI.**

It was a stressful few months for the Crime Lab - the takedown of Paul Winthrop, Nick leaving for San Diego, and losing Finn. Everyone talked to the PEAP counselor at least once. So when D.B. called a family meeting after speaking with the FBI, the team was a little concerned.

Grissom joined Sara as she and the team gathered in his former office. D.B. smiled as the team he'd come to love filed in.

Everyone was silent. Sara tentatively asked, "What's up?"

D.B. sighed deeply. "I know we've been having a rough time lately. And...I wanted you all to know I'm really proud of all of you."

The team knew what D.B. was saying. After glancing around at each other, Greg said, "You're leaving?"

"I spoke with Avery Ryan," D.B. said with a nod. "I'm going to work with the FBI Cyber unit."

No one said anything. Grissom watched as Sara and everyone processed the news. He knew Sara and everyone respected the man as both a CSI and friend. He helped pull the team through the Langston fallout, Catherine's departure and Brass' sabbatical. And D.B. was a kind friend to Sara when they'd separated, making Grissom forever grateful.

Finally, D.B. said, "I meant what I said. I'm really proud of all of you. I have loved working with all of you."

Grissom sighed quietly and smiled. "Well...they're lucky to have you." D.B. smiled and nodded as everyone agreed.

Hodges cleared his throat. "Does this mean you're back?" He asked Grissom.

Sara glanced at both men. "Wait...you knew about this, Gil?"

"D.B. just told me while you were talking about a case with Greg," Grissom told her. "And...no. I'll be in Vegas, teaching. They've offered me a position at WLVU."

"Teaching the next generation of criminalists," D.B. said. Grissom and everyone smiled.

Sara smiled softly. "You're really staying?"

Grissom nodded and smiled lovingly. "I am."

Everyone smiled. Then Morgan asked, "But what about us?"

"Don't worry," D.B. said. "Ecklie's approved the new team leader. You're in great hands."

"Well, who is it?" Greg asked.

From behind everyone, a familiar voice said, "Me."

D.B. smiled warmly as everyone greeted Nick Stokes. Nick smiled gratefully.

"Welcome back," Greg said as he hugged his great friend.

"What happened with San Diego?" Morgan asked.

"Nolan's taking care of things," Nick said, referring to his friend who gave him the job. "He's got another guy ready to take over. Besides, like I told Sara..." He smiled at his dear friends. "This is home."

"Think you'll miss being lab director?" Sara asked.

"Mm...behind a desk or in the field actually working on cases and making a difference." Nick smiled. "I think I'll manage." Everyone laughed softly. Nick smiled at the boosses he admired. "Seriously, Russell, good luck. They're lucky to have you."

"Thanks," Russell said.

Nick smiled at Sara and Greg. "And I'm going to need help...from my two assistant supervisors."

Greg and Sara smiled as everyone cheered. "You got it," Greg said as he patted Nick's shoulder. Sara simply smiled.

"Then it's settled," Nick said. "I've cleared it with Russell and Ecklie. Effective immediately, along with my two assistants, four other CSIs will report to me. Morgan Brody, of course..." Nick smiled at her as Greg's eyes shone with love. Nick continued. "Sean Yeager is transferring from days. And Lindsey Willows."

Everyone smiled approvingly. "Wait," Hodges said. "That's three. You said four."

Nick grinned. "I did."

Hodges' eyes widened when a familiar voice said, "Welcome back, Nick."

Henry, Super Dave and Doc Robbins all smiled and said hello to Wendy Simms. Hodges smiled. "Welcome back."

D.B. smiled. "Looks like you've got a good team, Stokes."

"Yeah," Nick replied. He smiled warmly at D.B. and Grissom.

That evening, everyone put together a farewell party for D.B. and Barbara. Wendy told Hodges she wasn't seeing anyone, and was surprised to learn of his brief engagement to an Italian woman he'd met vacationing with his mother. Henry smiled, then offered Mandy a drink. Greg and Morgan spent most of the evening together, thankful Ecklie and Russell brought them together. Lindsey and D.B.'s son Charlie had been dating for several months, and agreed to take his parents' house. Sean told Sara that Ronnie Lake, the CSI she helped train, was on days and actually become a good CSI. Super Dave and his wife Amy happily informed everyone their son Joshua was going to be a big brother, and Doc Robbins and his wife Judy would soon welcome another grandchild.

Catherine returned to say thanks to everyone. She beamed with pride as she watched her daughter. And Brass brought Deputy Chief Sofia Curtis, who's helped him through his daughter's trial and conviction over the past year.

Grissom loved watching Sara with her CSI family. Warrick's ex-wife Tina came with their son Eli. Everyone saw Warrick in the young man, and Eli loved having Nick back home. And everyone had to admit they were happy to have Nick back home.

Grissom saw Sara watching everyone with a thoughtful smile. She was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He walked to where she sat by the window and took her hand. "I have a lot to make up for."

Sara sighed quietly. "I'm not worried about that."

She could still take his breath away. "I know... I have no good reason for just..." Grissom's words failed as he looked at Sara's smile.

"You're here now...that's what matters," Sara said honestly.

Grissom smiled lovingly. He followed Sara's gaze to their CSI family. "We've got a great CSI family, Ms. Assistant Supervisor."

Sara laughed gently. "We do." When Grissom smiled back to her, Sara smiled knowingly. "We do."

Grissom glanced down and saw Sara rub her hand across her stomach. A smile grew on Grissom's face. "You're...?"

"I am," Sara said as her own smile grew. "I just found out today."

Grissom smiled. He had a second chance with the woman he loved, and they were starting their own family. Though they'd all miss D.B., Finn and Warrick, everyone felt they were where they should be.

 **The End.**


End file.
